


Not Your Fault

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: After being kidnapped by HYDRA and hurting Steve, you run away and debate approaching him.





	Not Your Fault

Anon: Can you do a story of stevexreader where they are together and she gets kidnapped and brainwashed by hydra; She’s so powerful and attacks Steve n the avengers when they try to stop her; After much fight she snaps out of it; And realizes that she has hurt the avengers especially Steve so she runs away to a farmhouse; Nat n Wanda vists her ask her to come back; After much thinking she comes back on Christmas where stark has a party with everyone and Gets back with Steve; Tons of feels pls’ Thx;

**_I know it’s not Christmas anymore, but I’m still writing it with a Christmas party. Kind of crap, but I hope it’s what you wanted.  
_ **

You smile, feeling Steve’s warm lips on yours as you sit on a bench in Central Park. The sky is dark, and the park is abandoned despite the craziness still going on in the city. Steve thought you two could spend some quiet time together without the paparazzi chasing you down, and it’s caused nighttime to be your favorite time to visit the park with Steve.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, pulling away and brushing a strand of your (H/C) hair behind your ear.

You smile, unable to believe this man is yours. “I love you too, Steve.”

He smiles, but before either of you can speak again a large mob of people appear. You both jump up, prepared to fight, but before you can help Steve someone grabs you from behind, covering your mouth and nose with a cloth and dragging you into darkness.

…

You walk down the road with determination, approaching the group staring at you in shock.

“(Y/N),” Wanda calls. “Are you alright?”

_(Y/N)._

The name lingers, sounding almost familiar, but it quickly disappears again as you bring your guns from it’s hiding place and start shooting. One manages to skim Steve in the side, making him yell, and you decide to focus the bullets on him in case you can’t handle him. A couple land in his abdomen, and the redhead yells, “(Y/N)!”

“Who’s (Y/N)?” You growl, shooting at her, but then you feel something in your mind, unlocking all of the memories.

 _(Y/N). Steve’s girlfriend. Avenger._ The memories come back rapidly, and you stare in horror as Steve struggles to remain upright, making tears sting your eyes.

He tries to speak. “(Y/N)-”

You turn around and bolt.

…

“(Y/N)?” Natasha calls, stepping into the old farmhouse you’d found.

You tense, but you look over to see Natasha and Wanda watching you worriedly. “What do you want?” You ask shakily, trying to get images of guns and pain and blood out of your head.

Natasha slowly comes over and stands in front of your curled form. “Come back with us,”

“No,” You say instantly.

Wanda glances at Natasha. “(Y/N)-”

“I hurt him,” You say forcefully. “I can’t go back knowing that.”

“He’s fine,” Natasha says calmly. “He’s almost completely healed. He’s more worried about you.”

You bite your lip, thinking. “I’ll consider it.”

Natasha sends you a hard look. “Two weeks. Then we take you back whether you’re ready or not.” Without waiting for a reply she heads towards the door, and you release a breath, trying to keep yourself together.

…

“Have you seen (Y/N)?” Steve asks, accepting the glass of scotch Tony hands him and knowing it won’t effect him.

Tony shakes his head. “Just try to enjoy the party, Cap. It’s only been two weeks; she’ll come around.” Steve doesn’t answer, and Tony disappears.

You release a breath, still hiding in the shadows. Even of Christmas Eve, he’s worried about you. You know you have to come out, but your muscles refuse to move, fear engulfing your body. If he can’t forgive you-

Steve’s eyes land on you, and he freezes, handing his glass to someone and rushing towards you. You manage to take a step forward before he crushes you to his chest, kissing you head as you sob into his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” You cry, gripping the silky material for dear life. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”

“Shh,” He whispers, pulling back to wipe your tears with his thumbs. “It’s wasn’t your fault. All right? This is all HYDRA. They brainwashed you and forced you to do that.”

You sniffle. “I hurt you.”

“I’m healed,” He soothes, pulling you closer and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “It’s over now, (Y/N),” He whispers. “I won’t let them hurt you again. It’s not your fault.”


End file.
